


Angel

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Anomaly needs NJ to understand how great he is.





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/gifts).



> NJ belongs to [Kris!](https://www.kristsune.tumblr.com)

Anomaly is just drunk enough to feel loose and giddy, his smile a little hazy and his eyes glassy as he looks over at NJ, the other pilot tucked up against him on the bunk.  “You’re beautiful, Jay’ika,” he says, running his fingers through dirty blond hair and over bright white tattoos.  “So pretty.”

“You’re drunk, Anomaly.”  NJ’s smile is indulgent, but Anomaly thinks it feels like sunlight anyway.

“ _ Maybe _ ,” he draws out the word as he turns over, rolling so he’s straddling NJ’s lap, one hand under his chin to turn his pretty face up to look into his eyes, “ _ But _ you’re still pretty, even when I’m not drunk.”

NJ kisses the corner of his lips, giggling a little.  Anomaly likes his giggle, it’s cute.  “Alright, you win.”

Anomaly grins, bright and happy.  “You’re an  _ angel _ .  You have the...” he can’t remember the word he’s looking for, so he just gestures to his shoulders, “And everything.”  He knows NJ likes being called that, even if they haven’t talked about it since the first time it slipped out.

“Alright, now I know you’re drunk.”  NJ blushes, trying to move Anomaly off his lap, probably to tuck him in like a cadet or something.  

Anomaly doesn’t move, tightening his knees over NJ’s hips to stay right where he is.  “No, no, you need to hear this.”  He lightly cups NJ’s cheeks, leaning in to touch their foreheads together.  “I love you, angel.”  He  _ needs _ him to hear it, NJ doesn’t get loved nearly as much as he deserves, he’s not as loud and in your face as most of them are, and he fades into the background sometimes, but he’s so sweet and perfect and pretty and nice, and he doesn’t even realize it.  “You’re perfect.  You know that?  You’re so perfect.”  He says it a couple more times, just to make his point.

“Anomaly…”  

The air feels a little charged, and Anomaly smiles and kisses NJ one more time.  “Okay, okay, you’re right, I’m drunk, but I’m right and there’s nothing you can do about it.”  He grins triumphantly before tumbling sideways to curl up with his head on NJ’s lap.  “Stay with me?”

NJ smiles down at him, the dimmed light of the barracks lighting up his hair to make a golden halo around his head.  “Always.”


End file.
